Sayuri Maebara
Sayuri Maebara is a YouTube singer with a voice that can sound sweet or mature. Her vocal range is also noted to be good. She covers VOCALOID, anime, and other songs and usually sings in Japanese, English, and occasionally French. She has written translyrics in all three languages. At times she also creates original songs. Her most popular cover is her English "Aku no Musume", with over 26K views on YouTube as of June 2014. Sayuri Maebara also voice acts, and sings official songs for projects. Some of her voice acting and official song covers have been uploaded to her YouTube channel. Of some of the series, she has voice acted in, she has also sung fancovers. For example, she played the role of Suzu in the visual novel "Seduce Me", and later on covered the game's theme, "Chained the Monster" with Ethan Nakashima, who played the role of Matthew. Sayuri Maebara was also a finalist in the "Act Your Voice Out: Season 2" competitionSayuri's Act Your Voice Out entry, and is quite active on the Voice Acting Alliance forums. A full list of her official voice acting roles and songs can be found on her website. According to her earliest uploaded covers, she had a previous account, but it was deleted by YouTube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Pika Pika Anime # Member of Miku ☆ Miku Chorus # Member of AiDOLMASTERChorus # Member of Supasuta★Studio Collaboration Units # Shuiro Ketsueki with Akira Yamanashi List of Covered Songs (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2012.01.14) # "Eat Me" -English ver.- (2012.01.20) # "Meltdown" -English & Japanese ver.- (2012.01.28) # "Chocolate Holic" -English ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.02.29) # "SPICE!" (2012.03.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2012.03.10) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) -English ver.- (2012.03.18) # "Unclean" (Original with Project Trinity) (2012.03.21) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2012.04.06) # "Just Be Friends" (2012.04.19) # "Euphoric Field" -English ver.- (2012.04.28) # "Skip Turn Step" (2012.05.25) # "The Maiden of Darkness Created by a Fool" (Touhou song) feat. Sayuri and Kyo (2012.06.03) # "Sayonara no Natsu" (Summer's Goodbye) (2012.06.19) # "Hanaji" (Nosebleed) (2012.07.03) # "Sayonara no Natsu" (Summer's Goodbye) -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Egao Happy Peace" (Smile Happy Peace) (2012.07.18) # "Suteki Da Ne" (Isn't it Beautiful?) -English ver.- (2012.07.21) # "Lacrimosa" -English Lullaby ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Futari no Harmony" (Kuroshitsuji character song) (2012.08.18) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) -Duet Ready Len ver.- (2012.09.08) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) -Duet Ready Rin ver.- (2012.09.08) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2012.09.08) # "PONPONPON" (2012.09.21) # "Nee." (Hey.) feat. Sayuri, Emi, Rosa and Tama (2012.09.25) # "Answer" (2012.09.27) # "magnet" -Duet Ready ver.- (2012.10.06) # "magnet" feat. Sayuri and Melo (2012.10.06) # "magnet" feat. Sayuri and Miiko (2012.10.07) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- (2012.10.10) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Sayuri and RAI (2012.10.14) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑The Game of Life↓) (2012.10.21) # "Bokutachi no Yukue" (Gundam SEED Destiny OP) (2012.10.29) (Blocked on YouTube) # "Pantsu Nugeru Mon" (17 singers collab) (2012.10.29) # "The Full Course for Candy Addicts" -English ver.- (2012.11.01) # "SHOCK" (2012.11.02) # "virgin suicides" (2012.11.08) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.11.12) # "SAKURA" (2012.11.23) # "Synchronicity" -English ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Wish" (7 singers collab) (2012.12.05) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" -English ver.- (2012.12.08) # "Ultimatum v.2" (Original with Project Trinity) (2012.12.14) # "Ultimatum v.1" (Original with Project Trinity) (2012.12.14) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Phantom Thieves Peter & Jenny) -English ver.- feat. Sayuri and Philsterman01/10 (2012.12.23) # "Christmas Medley" (2012.12.24) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2012.12.27) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2012.12.28) # "Snow Flower" (2012.12.31) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.01.05) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) (Mirai Nikki OP) (2013.01.12) # "Sayonara Solitia" -Piano ver.- (2013.01.19) # "19 Sai" (2013.01.28) # "Cat Food " (2013.02.02) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 2" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 1" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.02.07) # "Yume no Tsubasa" (Wings of Dreams) (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle song) -English ver.- (2013.02.16) # "Soleil" -French ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Marionette no Kokoro" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.02.24) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano Ballad ver.- (2013.03.01) # "Overmaster" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.03.10) # "Okizari Tsukiyo Shou" (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night) -Music Box ver.- (2013.03.16) # "Okizari Tsukiyo Shou" (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night) (2013.03.16) # "Castle on a Cloud" (2013.03.22) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.03.27) # "Blue Moon" (2013.03.30) # "te-yut-te" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.04.01) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (First Love Regret) -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) feat. Sayuri, menolly and Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.07) # "Under the Darkness" (2013.04.14) # "Scarlet Flower Girl" (Crimson Rafflesia OP) (2013.04.16) # "Ai (Chuuseishin)" (Excel Saga OP) -English ver.- (2013.04.26) # "Smile Again" feat. Sayuri and Saki (2013.04.30) # "Seishoujo Ryouiki" (Rozen Maiden OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2013.05.03) # "Raison d'Être" (Reason to Be) (2013.05.11) # "Kasabuta" (Scab) (Zatch Bell OP) -English ver.- (2013.05.22) # "Hide and Seek" -English ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Kokoro no Kakera" (Fragments of the Heart) -English ver.- feat. Sayuri and Sam Yung (2013.06.08) # "Overmaster" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.06.18) # "Marionette no Kokoro" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.06.20) # "No Brand Girls" (Love Live! song) -English ver.- feat. Sayuri, Saki, MeroMeroSaharade, Artfuldodgerst, Chinx, Fairy, Sapphira, AnyAnn and rinnyai (2013.06.24) # "Scarlet Flower Girl" (Crimson Rafflesia OP) -Piano ver.- (2013.06.24) # "God Knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2013.07.05) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.07.12) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2013.07.15) # "Shiori Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) -English ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Overmaster" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.07.30) # "Sequentia" -English & Japanese ver.- (2013.08.03) # "Singing!" -English ver.- (2013.08.10) # "1925" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Palette" -Terracottapie Remix ver.- (2013.08.21) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.27) # "Me & You" (Memories of Summer Winds song) -Hitomi ver.- (2013.09.02) # "True My Heart" (2013.09.07) # "H-Game MEDLEY" (17 singers collab) (2013.09.07) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Band ver.- feat. FraZeD and Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2013.09.10) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.09.13) # "E? Mou, Dame?" (Parody of "E? Aa, Sou.") (18 singers collab) -English ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.09.16) # "Overmaster" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.09.18) # "Strawberry Hill" (Destiny Fails Us song) feat. Sayuri and Saki (2013.09.22) # "Pokemon Johto" (2013.09.22) # "Naraku no Junkyousha no Nikki" (2013.09.29) # "Ankoku Tengoku" (Dark Heaven) -English ver.- (2013.10.05) # "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance" (2013.10.12) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. Sayuri and Saki (2013.10.14) # "Rin Len Uchuutouzoku-dan" (Rin Len Space Pirates) feat. Sayuri and Philsterman01/10 (2013.10.15) # "Fear Garden" -English ver.- (2013.10.20) # "Unclean v.2" (Original with Project Trinity) (2013.10.20) # "Sadistic Vampire" (2013.10.28) # "My Song" -English ver.- (2013.11.07) # "Sobakasu" (Freckles) -English ver.- (2013.11.23) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown song) (2013.12.02) # "Massugu" feat. AiDOLMASTERChorus (2013.12.14) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (2013.12.22) # "Steel Samurai Theme" feat. Sayuri, Apollo and Phoenix -English ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Holy Night" feat. Supasuta★Studio (2013.12.26) # "My Soul Your Beats" (2014.01.05) # "Reminiscence ~ Tragic Memories ~" (2014.01.07) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.12) # "Drowning" (Original) (2014.01.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sayuri, KawaiiChu, Sia, Rosa and Latias (2014.01.27) # "Suki dayo☆" feat. Sayuri, k, Suri, Ayeyna, Micchi, Kino, Fuyu and Noki (2014.02.06) # "Honto wa ne" (Really?) -English ver.- (2014.02.08) # "Nankai Ren'ai" (Difficult Love) -English ver.- (2014.02.15) # "Kaze no Sumu Machi" (The Town Where the Wind Lives) -English ver.- (2014.02.22) # "Anata ga Ita Mori" (The Forest Where You Were) (2014.03.02) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica ED) -Music Box ver.- (2014.03.09) # "Shitsuren Repeater" (Unrequited Love Repeater) (2014.03.14) # "Outer Science" (2014.03.25) # "Hikoukigumo" (Vapour Trail) -English ver.- (2014.03.29) # "Metamerism" -English ver.- (2014.04.04) # "Chained the Monster" feat. Sayuri and Ethan Nakashima (2014.04.11) # "MY BOY" feat. Sayuri and Cunning (2014.04.21) # "Blood Teller" -Piano ver.- (2014.04.26) # "LOST MY MUSIC" -English ver.- (2014.05.04) # "Hajimete Shimasho" -English ver.- (2014.05.11) # "Somewhere Here" (Original) (2014.05.24) # "Dreaming of You" (Original with Blue Sphere Group) (Memories of Summer Winds song) (2014.06.06) # "Dreaming of You" (Memories of Summer Winds song) -Rock ver.- (2014.06.06) # "Fallen Angel" (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt song) (2014.07.10) # "Sacrifie" (Sound Horizon song) (2014.07.27) # "Pandashka" (2014.08.09) # "God Knows" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) -Piano ver.- (2014.09.13) # "Lost History" (Sunrider song) (2014.10.14) # "Hoshi no Ginka Atsumete" -English ver.- (2014.10.31) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.11.15) # "Easy Dance" -English ver.- (2014.12.07) # "Suki Yuki Maji Magic!" -English ver.- (2014.12.24) # "Nichijou Kirari" (Watamote OST) -English ver.- (2014.12.31) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (Angel Beats song) (2015.01.17) # "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni song) feat. TBOE and Sayuri (2015.01.26) # "Uraomote Fortune" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.03.20) # "Third World War" (ASH the Seeds of Destruction ED) (2015.03.30) # "Hana Tsubomi Yumemiru Rapsodia ~Alma no Michibiki~" (Idolmaster song) (2015.04.19) # "Prisoner of Love" (Utada Hikaru song) -Ballad ver.- (2015.05.18) # "Sierra" (Sierra Ops theme) (2015.06.02) # "Orange" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED2) -English Piano ver.- (2015.07.16) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2015.08.22) # "Omae no Tou-chan Chome Chome" (Your Father's a XX) (2015.09.26) # "Happy Halloween" (2015.11.02) # "Diver" (Boruto song) -Piano ver.- (2015.11.20) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She uses an Apex 440 microphone.Sayuri's website bio * She uses Adobe Audition 3.0 and Audacity for audio, and Windows Movie Maker and Sony Movie Studio HD for videos. * Her favorite animes are Monster Rancher, Zatch Bell! and Madoka. Her favorite manga is Skip!Beat. * Her favorite composers are Joe Hisaishi and Yuki Kajiura, and her favorite singers are Kanon Wakeshima, Yura Hatsuki and Yousei Teikoku. External Links * Voice Acting Alliance * Website * tumblr. * Twitter * SoundCloud * deviantART